Wafflepwn
Jack Ryan Quire (born July 14, 1995) well known as Wafflepwn, '''is an American YouTuber who joined back in 2008. He started recording his crazy brother '''Stephen Quire (born July 28, 1993) raging. Greatest Freak Out Series (with links in blue) Greatest Freak Out First episode was made in May 3, 2009, Its about Stephen raging in his room because their mother cancelled Stephen's World Of Warcraft Account. Greatest Freak Out 2 Second episode was about Stephen raging on his computer because someone keeps betraying him in a video game. Greatest Freak Out 3 For Stephen's 16th birthday his family bought him a truck, And when he saw it he didn't like it and he took a baseball bat and started hitting it. Greatest Freak Out 4 Their parents weren't home and Jack was telling Stephen that he sucks at guitar. Greatest Freak Out 5 They have a really bad microwave, and Stephen put some cold type of food in it and because the microwave didn't heat it up, Stephen threw the microwave out of the house, and started throwing rocks at it. Greatest Freak Out 6 Their parents weren't home, And their grandma was babysitting them. Stephen and their grandma had a fight over the TV, The grandma wanted to watch the news and Stephen wanted something else. At the end, grandma left the house. Greatest Freak Out 7 Stephen is supposed to vacuum the house with the vacuum cleaner, But then the vacuum cleaner would keep shutting off so Stephen threw it on the ground, when he was vacuuming the living room carpet. Greatest Freak Out 8 Jack and Stephen are playing Guitar Hero and Stephen starts raging because Stephen was losing. Greatest Freak Out 9 Jack and Stephen were watching UFC fight and Stephen became mad. Greatest Freak Out 10 Stephen was doing gymnastics and his brother recorded him and he became angry. Greatest Freak Out 11 Stephen broke the family TV set and their mother called the cops. And the police sprayed Stephen with pepper gas. Greatest Freak Out 12 Stephen was grounded and they shut down his internet. as a freak-out, Stephen took a really expensive chair and crushed it with a car. Greatest Freak Out 13 Jack did a promo video for TheHappiestCompany.com and they said that he did really good. And they then brought Stephen there and then Stephen thought that the guy from TheHappiestCompany said that he is gay. Stephen pushed him on the floor and then Stephen started breaking their stuff. Greatest Freak Out 14 Their dad started to teach Stephen how to swim, Because Stephen has a fear of the water. And then because Stephen was discussed with his dad he pushed him in the water. And then Stephen threw chairs on his dad. Greatest Freak Out 15 For his 18th birthday Stephen wanted a tattoo. And then he was screaming and raging because it really hurt. Greatest Freak Out 16 Stephen started to learn how to make food, So he started calling himself a chef - Jack started to prank him because of that. Greatest Freak Out 17 Their mom became really mad because Stephen started cooking so much and he started making a mess. And then Stephen raged and he threw a pan outside. Greatest Freak Out 18 Their mom bought them a cat and Stephen hates cats, So Jack asked Stephen why he is afraid of cats, and tells Stephen to at least pet it, but he doesn't listen and goes into the car and drives away. Greatest Freak Out 19 Stephen received a speeding ticket for the 3rd time so his parents took his keys away. So he raged and made a mess in his room again like in the first episode. Greatest Freak Out 20 The full family went on a boat and Stephen didn't listen to the owner of the boat so the owner pushed him off the boat and his dad jumped in because Stephen doesn't know how to swim. Greatest Freak Out 21 Their sister arrived there to stay for 2 – 3 days. They came in Stephen's room and Stephen raged because they wanted to be in his room. After all of her stuff was thrown down the stairs, their dad came and started attacking Stephen with some sort of stick. Greatest Freak Out 22 The last day of her staying on his room. And Stephen started raging because he doesn't want her in his room. And then Steven & Jack's dad started to chase Stephen outside because of his behavior. Greatest Freak Out 23 Stephen made a Batmobile (Stephen loves Batman) And then Jack came at his Batmobile and started joking with him. And Jack touched a switch in the car and then it started to smoke up so Stephen started attacking Jack. Greatest Freak Out 24 Stephen sold his car so he can buy the seats for the Batmobile. And then his dad attacked Stephen because of he kept yelling at him and his mom. Jack was gonna record them fighting, but their mom found out and took the camera away from Jack. Greatest Freak Out 25Category:Users that joined in 2008Category:Male YouTubersCategory:American YouTubersCategory:One Million Subscribers Stephen needed to go on the float, But he didn't want to so he started to throw stuff that was on it, but then had a fight with the owner of the float. Greatest Freak Out 26 Jack keeps ringing the doorbell and Stephen is watching SpongeBob SquarePants. And when Stephen goes out to see who it is, Jack locked the door behind him, so Stephen was locked outside, until his their mom came in a couple minutes later and let Stephen in, then Stephen got so angry he slapped the camera out of Jack's hand. Greatest Freak Out 27 Jack filmed Stephen dancing to the song Gangnam Style and when Stephen saw him he started to chase Jack, then Stephen tripped and fell, and Jack started to laugh at him. Greatest Freak Out 28 Stephen quit his 3rd job and he had a argue with his mother. So their mother shut down Stephen's computer but then Stephen took Jack's old TV, and ran out of the house with it, and Jack and their mom said to not throw the TV, but Stephen said if Jack doesn't turn off the camera, he throws it, so Jack tried to fake turning off the camera, but Stephen knew he's just faking it, so he threw the TV, and it broke. Greatest Freak Out 29 Stephen needed to go to there Uncle Philip, so Stephen started throwing stuff across their parents room because he didn't want to go. For some reason, Stephen took a picture and stormed out of the house, thus being chased by his dad. Greatest Freak Out 30 The family is swimming in the pool, except for Jack. Stephen and Jack's niece screamed that her tooth had been hurting, then Stephen became mad and came at her, then ripped the tooth out. Greatest Freak Out 31 Stephen is selling random things in his house. And Jack wanted to throw Stephen's keys from the truck but faked throwing it and when Stephen looked for the keys, it was with Jack. Greatest Freak Out 32 Stephen came home from military school a few days ago, and when Jack comes home from school for the day, he finds that there is an aftermath of an unexpected freakout. Similar YouTubers Bradley Ziegler McJuggerNuggets TheAngryGranpaShow interviews ]] Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers